


That Monkey Wrench Means I Care

by theBurgundyRose (SullenDragon)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno's stupid apartment, Episode s03e03 "Lana I Ka Moana", Gen, M/M, Not really slash but preslash if you wear your Emerald City shades, Poor Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/theBurgundyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by season 3 episode 3, "Lana I Ka Moana" "Adrift", in which Steve ends up in Danno's apartment after the episode's debacle.  And Steve's excuse is that he wants his monkey wrench back, because Danno needs someone to check in on him.  And also because of Billy.<br/>(Not really real slash.  Only Teen+ because it's labeled as slash and because it kind of deals with not-fun stuff.  Preslash only evident with overzealous use of Slash Goggles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Monkey Wrench Means I Care

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Five-O fic ever and my first fic in a legit fandom and my second posted fic ever and my first finished fic. So I'm nervous. I'm notevery familiar at all with the layout of Danno's apartment at all and couldn't figure out how to spell Billy's last name -- no info on the interwebs yet. And his may be poop, but I feel accomplished.  
> Comments and con-crit are appreciated! :) Plus, I won't scoff at kudos either. ;) Drop me a line!! (Also, I like to pretend Catherine doesn't exis and I haven't kept up with Five-O very well. Sorry.) Also, I did all this on my phone so I apologise for the awkward spelling issues.

Click.  
Sigh.  
"Seriously? Because you couldn't just knock like a normal human being? I mean why? I have a perfectly serviceable door. A door which is commonly used for--wait for it--knocking. And, on top of that, why are you even here?! It's.... Oh, Lord, it's one fifty-three in the morning, McGarrett! Why are you busting into my apartment at one fifty-three in the morning?!!! You know what--!!"  
The lights flipped on, illuminating an unmade sofa and the cups scattered around it. Cups that had once been filled with coffee, unless Steve missed his guess.  
"Danno. Why are you awake? I was just looking for my monkey wrench. I left it here last Thursday, after that thing with the sink. I need it."  
Danny stopped his constant mutterings and arm-flapping for a moment to give the SEAL leaning against he jamb of his now-closed apartment door. "Monkey...? Wow. Not even touching that. Except, yeah, SO many inappropriate jokes to be had, I don't even know. But the wrench is... Somewhere." As Danno skittered into the bathroom to seek the adjustable-grip wrench, Steve bent down, ran afinger around the inside edge of the freshest-looking styrofoam cup. Yep, coffee. Caffeinated, and with enough sugar to make a moose on morphine sit up and sniff. Which brought Steve back to the issue at hand.  
"Danno. Why are you awake?"  
"Ermmmm..." the grumble reached Steve before the man in question appeared. "Couldn't sleep?" Danny tried, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his friend's concern.  
"Shit, Danno. I'm sorry, I should've made sure you were okay," Steve huffed, exasperated with his own shortsigtedness.  
"Naw, I'm alright, I told you I've learned to deal with it. I mean, Hawaii, water, right? And you had a pretty harrowing day yourself." Danny sat--flopped, really--on the still-folded couch.  
"Harrowing, Williams? It wasn't that bad." Danny's mutter was almost lost in the huff of breath and squeak of cushions as Steve took over the other end of the couch, but it sounded an awful lot like a "Maybe not for you."  
"Danno..."  
"Well, I mean, it's just you weren't in the boat. Dinghy. And ol' what's-his-face had said we'd be chum in the water if we didn't jump, and there was a shark. A shark, Steven. An ever-loving, honest-to-God shark. And you were there, and I couldn't do anything about it, and it was just like Billy all over again, and all I could think was that if we ever got out I was never ever going near so much as a shower again, and, and, and... And it sucked. And the yacht was broken, like, the mermaid king was out to friggin' get us. And yeah. So I think it's understandable if I decided sleeping was not in my best interest."  
Steve stood up, tramped into the "kitchen" for a set of beers, and flopped back on the couch next to Danny, handing him one and gripping Danny's shoulder with his freed, beer-cold hand. Danno nodded, because sometimes fixing things takes a little more than words, and sometimes a friend to help you through it is all that you need. Because even when old wounds have healed over, the pain may remain, and all you can do is wait it out.  
"Hey Danno?"  
"Yeah, Steve?"  
"I didn't really need that wrench at two AM. I came over to check on you. I'm glad you didn't get attacked by a shark."  
"I'm glad too, Steven."


End file.
